She's Not Just A Pretty Face
by SabakunoJaganshi
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. The Group Meets

DISCLAIMER: KNOWING THAT I DON'T OWN ALL THE HOT GUYS I'M USING IN THE FIC BUGS ME

DISCLAIMER: KNOWING THAT I DON'T OWN ALL THE HOT GUYS I'M USING IN THE FIC BUGS ME. XD.

_Chapter 1. The Group Meets._

"Gaara?"

Quiet footsteps walked up the dark painted stairs, the figure murmuring to himself as he went. Once he reached the top of the stairs, he walked down the long hallway, till he reached the last room.

"Gaara?" Not bothering to knock, he entered and inwardly rolled his eyes. There lay his lazy brother, snoozing away.

"Insomnia my ass…" he murmured, a small smirk on his face. Walking over to the bed, he turned and sat down on his younger brother's back.

"The hell…Hiei?" the sleep-husked voice growled. The arms that were once pinned to his sides moved up in an attempt to knock his older brother off his back. "Get off," he whined.

Hiei snickered and smacked his brother in the ass, "Get up. Sesshoumaru is here, he wants to tell us who we have to work with."

"I'm on hiatus," Gaara mumbled in annoyance.

"You've been on hiatus for three years now. Quit sulking over that pink-haired slut and get up!"

As soon as the reference to his ex-girlfriend was mentioned, Gaara bucked Hiei off of him and immediately tackled him off the bed, swinging punches. Of course, both brothers knew each other so well that Hiei was able to block every hit.

After a while, Gaara finally stopped, breathing hard. He sighed, and collapsed on top of his older brother, who merely patted his back. "Thanks." Gaara murmured.

"Anytime," was the sincere reply.

Both brothers looked up when the door opened.

A silver-haired male lifted an elegant eyebrow in amusement. "Considering incest?" he asked, his lips pulling into a smirk.

Both men sneered before moving to get up, Gaara offering his hand to his elder brother, who took it.

"Well, Gaara. I'm glad to hear you decided to come back."

Gaara frowned. "I never said I would." He shot his brother an accusing look, who merely shrugged.

"Listen, Gaara…I know that it hurt to lose Sakura…to your rival, none-the less. I know, I've been there, remember?" Hiei began; the memory of his own chocolate haired and eyed girlfriend still tattooed on his mind, "Both of them were nothing but sluts, who wanted nothing but are money and once they got it, they ran off and jumped on the dick's of those bastards. I got over it, you _have_ to."

Gaara said nothing, merely tightened the black bandana that was around his forehead and tied behind his head. Black-rimmed aquamarine eyes stared down at the black carpet lining his room.

Sesshoumaru waited, his insides churning. He knew that if Gaara agreed to model again, he would have to tell them that they had to work with their rivals and most hated enemies.

Hiei stared down at his brother, watching with large ruby eyes as Gaara finally nodded. Once, only once…but he nodded.

"That's my boy," Hiei murmured, his hand gently rubbing Gaara's mesh-clad shoulder.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Come on then, we need to talk."

-**In the Living Room-**

Sesshoumaru placed the cup of coffee on the pristine glass table, before looking up at his favorite male-models. The "Brothers of Destruction" they were dubbed by the company. He had met them when he was just beginning his modeling business. The brothers though, were not actually brothers. Not by blood, at least.

Gaara and Hiei met in odd circumstances. At the time, Gaara's older brother, Kankurou, was dating Hiei's twin sister, Yukina.

At first glance, the boys; then 15 and 18, dismissed each other. Gaara, the fifteen year old redhead was daring, and rather uncaring of his own life, he also was deep in the world of drugs. Hiei wasn't any better. The eighteen year old was a gang leader, whose gang was known to have members that had recently been in jail.

It was the gang betraying Hiei, which brought both boys together as siblings. Hiei's best friend in the gang, Akuji Izanagi, was smitten with his twin. Though he had never told the darker male in fear of being killed. Once he learned that the lovely girl was seeing the older Sabaku brother, he immediately went on a rampage.

No one knew what was happening at first. Akuji had confronted the Kabuki make-up wearing male, who was not one to back down. Both males began to fight and once the gang noticed Akuji was loosing terribly, they attacked Kankurou all at once as Akuji ordered before-hand.

Yukina had been with her boyfriend at the time, and was terrified beyond belief. She had called her older brother, who was not at the scene at the time, and told him what was going on. Furious that his own gang was following Akuji's orders, he made his way to the destination.

When he arrived though, he was shocked to see his gang being man-handled by the short redhead and his older brother. It was two against fifteen, but they were doing a fantastic job. The moment Kichigai Ikari; a former criminal charged with first-degree murder, took out the gun, everything went down hill.

He pointed the gun straight at Yukina, convinced she was the cause of the heat. The gun sounded, and Hiei let out yell anger and fear for his twin. To his shock, the redhead he never spared a second-glance to, pushed Yukina down on the floor and covered her. Unfortunately…the bullet ended up embedded inside Kankurou's chest, who had been behind Yukina, ready to help her himself.

As the brown-haired male fell onto his knees, he gave his bewildered younger brother a smile, "Arigato," he murmured, before his brown eyes turned to Yukina, whose eyes had begun to water, "Aishiteru." Was the last word the older male ever spoke.

At the funeral, Hiei stood next to his twin. His eyes though, remained on the redhead whose face was buried into the chest of a blonde woman. The hazel-eyed blonde beauty was crying silently, running her fingers over the redhead's hair. Hiei watched as Gaara removed his face from the woman's chest before kneeling down in front of his brother's tombstone.

The blonde walked away from her brother, and came towards them. Yukina dropped her twin's hand and ran into the arms of the woman, tears flowing down her face. Hiei took in the woman's features, and then it clicked. The woman looked so much like Kankurou…she was their sister.

Leaving the two women, Hiei walked over to the young boy. Gaara glanced up when he arrived but said nothing, his eyes empty and hollow. As Hiei kneeled down with him, he tugged the boy into his arms.

Gaara's brother was dead…because Gaara refused to let Yukina die. And for that, Hiei would be Gaara's brother.

A few years afterwards, Yukina went away to live with Temari. The two had become inseparable, so much like sisters. Though the goodbyes to their sisters were heartbreaking, Gaara and Hiei remained brothers.

Another couple of years later, Sesshoumaru encountered them at the mall. To him, both men were male-model material. Hiei at 23, and Gaara at 20, perfect ages to capture women's attention.

Six month's later; "The Brother's of Destruction" became models for Gin Iro Tsuki.

After a year of being in the business, Hiei met a female by the name of Sango Faito. He and his brother had been celebrating after a successful photo shoot. They had gone out to a club and that's where he met the buxom woman.

They had been with each other for almost a year, when Sango out of nowhere broke things off, leaving Hiei shocked and angry. Two months later, Sango started dating someone else. Someone whom the Brothers hated. Very Much.

Although Hiei was hurt, he forgot about it and concentrated on his job, much to Sesshoumaru's appreciation. When Gaara found his first girlfriend though…the break-up was enough to depress him into a three year hiatus. Fans wondered what had happened, and constantly sent the older brothers e-mail's asking what had happened to the daring redhead.

And Hiei let them know. Sakura Haruno, a well-known model for Amai Kusoo, managed to soften the redhead's heart…then shatter it completely. After only a couple of months, the flashy model left him. Unable to re-collect himself, the redhead went on hiatus. No one had seen Gaara for three years except for his won brother.

Until Now.

Sesshoumaru turned back to his models and pinned them with a serious stare, "Now, we need to make up for all the time we lost on you, Gaara."

The redhead muttered an apology, rubbing his left eye before taking a drink from his coffee.

"No, it's fine. I believe your new partners will help the company immensely. With them, you two could even become Japan's Most Wanted again."

Hiei raised a brow. Something was eerie…

"So," Hiei stared straight at Sesshoumaru. "Who are they?"

Sesshoumaru sucked in a deep breath, "Charisma." He began.

The brothers glanced at each other. Gaara shrugged.

"That's fine. We have heard of Naruto Uzumaki, he doesn't seem to be too bad." Hiei said, his arms crossed.

Sesshoumaru grinned, "Kiyoi Ningyoo."

Gaara groaned. "A female?"

Hiei smirked, "Would you rather it be all males?" he taunted.

"Piss. Off." Came the annoyed reply.

"I can _assure_ Kagome Higurashi is as sweet as her title. I've met her and she _is_ the Most Wanted Japanese Female. You, Naruto, and Kagome will all work well together."

Gaara nodded reluctantly, grabbing his cup again. "And the last?"

Sesshoumaru bit the inside of his cheek.

"The…UchihaBoys."

The cup shattered in the redheads grip.



"Turn your head to me, that's it honey."

Kagome giggled, her hips swaying playfully. "Like this?" she asked, her head turned towards the photographer, her plump lips pulled into a sweet smile.

"Wow, that is just too…too damn pretty," the photographer swallowed thickly. It was hard not to lust after the Kiyoi Ningyoo. She was utterly gorgeous. Ink black hair that fell down in waves to reach her small waist, Kid-bearing hips, long endless legs, beautiful perky breasts. And those eyes.

What Japanese woman had eyes like _those_?

Sapphire blue gems gleamed in the light of the room. Shaped beautifully like a felines.

It was unusual to come across a female with not only blue eyes, but one who was extremely petite. She was 4'11 and was filled out beautifully. It was amazing, unlike other models, she wasn't emaciated looking, she was thin but not overly so.

She was a rare beauty. No one like her.

She giggled and jumped around, "I'm getting antsy!"

The photographer chuckled. "Want some ice cream?"

Kagome's eyes widened, "Oooh! Yes, please!"

Turning to his partner, the photographer ordered a pint of cookie-dough ice cream.

Kagome clapped happily. "Ice cream, now?"

He grinned, "Just two more shots." He answered.

Kagome nodded eagerly.

"Okay then, I want you to change into the lingerie now."

A couple of minutes later, Kagome walked out wearing the sexy purple lingerie.

A silk purple bra cupped her full breasts together, exposing her cleavage innocently, yet temptingly. The matching thong exposed her beautiful pale ass cheeks. It was barely seen though, for she wore a see-through short, purple laced coat. It was made of purple lace and had dark purple roses printed along the hem's and sleeves.

"Damn…" the photographer murmured, squirming.

"Hee, what's wrong?" she teased, a playful smile on her lips.

"N-nothing, come on. The sooner we do this, the sooner you get your ice cream. Then I can work off this erection," he murmured.

Kagome's answer was loud laughter.

-**After Shoot**-

"Kagome, my love!"

Kagome looked up, the spoon of ice cream in her mouth. When she saw who called her, her eyes sparkled.

"Jak!"

The flamboyant male gave her a large smile, "There's my girl! The only one who almost turned me straight!" he squealed.

Kagome jumped up into his arms, laughing happily. "And here's my boy! My favorite boss who I wish weren't gay!"

Jakotsu giggled, "Sorry Hun, this is all for Inuyasha."

"How is he?" Kagome asked, smiling warmly at the thought of her best friend. She once had a huge crush on Inuyasha, back when she first started modeling. It quickly died though, when she realized he was her boss's fiancé.

"Oh, he's wonderful dear. He said he'd stop by for a while later on." Jakotsu waved a manicured hand in the air, "Enough of my sexy puppy though, I have your partners!"

They both squealed before sitting down.

"Okay, first off. Charisma! That foxy cover boy for Abakimasu." Jakotsu began, handing the picture of the tanned male to Kagome.

Kagome smiled, "He's handsome." And he was. Blonde spikes sticking out in all direction. He had a gloriously tanned body, and it was showed off perfectly on the magazine cover. He was shirtless, his toned chest exposed. His water blue eyes were half-lidded in a coy look, his tanned hand playing with the zipper of the blue denim jeans he wore.

"He sure is! Now, these next two…I haven't heard much of them, but they work for Sesshoumaru."

"Inuyasha's older brother?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Yes, indeed!" Jakotsu handed her the picture. "The Brothers of Destruction."

Kagome gasped silently. The two males were gorgeous in a dark way. The shorter one had blood red hair that was mussed into messy and sexy spikes. Some of the loose strands fell onto his forehead, where she could make out a red tattoo. A Kanji for "Love". His aquamarine eyes were rimmed in black kohl giving them a misty and mysterious look. He had no eyebrows, but the look worked perfectly for him. He had pale skin, and a very clear, smooth looking face. He wore a red and black striped shirt, the sleeves appearing to be ripped off. You couldn't se what he wore from the waist down, the picture ended at their midsections. He stood, back to back with another male. This one slightly taller, but only for a few inches. Both boys were actually rather short. They couldn't be taller than 5'7. The taller male wore a black cloak, opened wide to show a smooth and slightly tanned chest. His eyes were large and a deep red color. His hair, like the shorter ones was also spiky, but his spikes her black with blue tips and a white starburst in the middle, they also looked to defy gravity.

"Wow…" Kagome whispered, her cheeks flushed slightly.

Jakotsu snickered, and then turned serious. "These next two, Kagome…be careful with them. They are known to bed any female they work with."

Kagome smiled, "Come on, Jak. I'm the _Kiyoi _Ningyoo. I won't have relations until I'm married, you know that."

Jakotsu bit his lip. "Alright," he handed her the next photo. "The UchihaBoys."

Kagome stared at the photo, mesmerized.

"Oh my…"

The two men were definitely related. Twin pairs of cool, black eyes on very pale faces. One of the men, the taller one, had raven black hair pulled back into a low ponytail. He wore no shirt, his pale chest contrasting beautifully in the black background. One arm was locked behind his back, holding onto the hand of his younger brother. The other arm was outstretched, fisted tightly. The shorter male had equally dark hair, but instead it was in an odd style, with black spikes at the end and falling towards his face in the front. He also had no shirt on, his thinner, smaller body bare for viewing. The hand that wasn't holding onto his brothers, was outstretched, palm-up…inviting those who stared into there arms.

"Kami…I can't compete with them! They're all so beautiful!" Kagome exclaimed.

Then she frowned and tossed the pictures away from her, standing and crossing her arms.

"Kagome?" Jakotsu asked.

"They'll take me for granted…they'll think of me as just another pretty face…and that'll cause them to be rude. I don't like people like them. People who judge me just on my looks. I'm sorry Jakotsu, but if they so much as make _one_ rude comment about me, I'll drop the shoot."

Jakotsu nodded in understanding.

Kagome was _definitely_ much more than a pretty face.



"Stop fooling around, Naruto!" Jiraiya complained.

"Ah, shut up, perv." The blonde grinned, his tongue poking out of his mouth.

Iruka chuckled from behind the annoyed boss. He and his partner, Kakashi had finished the blondes training for the day.

Now, the blonde was all hyped up.

"Come on, come on! Who is going to be working with the Sexy Beast that I am?" Naruto asked, eyes twinkling devilishly.

"Sit down so I can tell you," the older man groused.

Naruto gave a dramatic sigh and flopped down on a seat.

"Thank You." Jiraiya rubbed his temples.

Naruto was his most successful male model…but also his biggest pain in the ass. He'd known the little brat since he was a child, and he had grown into a handsome young man with the perfect looks for a model.

After begging for three years, the 22 year old finally gave in and became a model 8 months later. He had appeared in a large number of magazines, but he had always come in third place on the ratings as far as "Most Wanted Male" went. It would always be those damn brothers who go the higher positions. Well, now that they would work together, Naruto would get the fame he deserved.

Naruto was orphaned when he was a baby and he was taken in by Iruka and Kakashi, who became the closest things he had as parents. When he met Jiraiya at age 4, he immediately saw him as an Uncle.

He went from an adorable prankster, to a hot jokester.

"So, who is it?" Naruto asked, his stomach beginning to rumble, "And make it fast, I'm hungry!"

"Fine!" Jiraiya growled, "Be damn grateful, you have no idea how hard it was to convince these guys to work with us."

Naruto nodded, "I am grateful, uncle," he said sincerely.

Jiraiya smiled, "All right then. You'll work with,"

Jiraiya pointed to the projector screen, "The Brothers of Destruction."

Naruto's eyes traced both of the men's forms and he nodded, "Okay, I've heard of them…Gin Iro Tsuki, right?" At Jiraiya's nod, Naruto waved a hand. "No qualms. Next?"

Jiraiya smirked perversely, "Kiyoi Ningyoo."

Naruto swallowed, "What?" he squeaked.

His heart thumped. His favorite model, the reason why he woke up panting, his very own wet dream would be working with _him_?!

"Oh yes!" Jiraiya smirked. "Japans Most Wanted Female. Kagome Higurashi."

Naruto closed his eyes, his chest aching. "I love you, old man." He grinned.

"Yeah, you better," Jiraiya's eyes glittered, "Get a picture of her in the shower for me?"

Naruto frowned, "No way perv. She'll hate me then."

Jiraiya pouted, "I knew you would say that. That's why I saved them for last!"

Naruto glared. "The UchihaBoys." He muttered, staring hatefully at the screen. Those damn brothers used to be good friends of his. Until they let the money issue get tot heir heads. It hurt him that his once-best friend didn't want to be seen with him only because he made less than he and his stuck-up brother.

The friendship immediately died when the brothers made rude comments about Naruto and the company. The brothers had used the word "Worthless" a numerous amount of times. After watching that live report, Naruto never spoke with the Uchiha again.

"Hold on," Naruto began, "You realize that the Brothers of Destruction hate the UchihaBoys even more than I do, how will this work?" he demanded.

Jiraiya smirked and pointed to the model in the middle, "With a pretty face like her around, who'll fight?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

He doubted that even with Kagome's magnificent beauty, trouble wouldn't be far.

"Sure." Naruto said in a clipped tone. "When do we all meet?"

Jiraiya tilted his head. "About two days. Why?"

Naruto stood, "Gotta think of what to say when I see them." The blonde stood, his hands in his pockets. "Make sure I don't say something I'll regret. After all, this is my big shot. The company's big shot. Can't blow it."

Waving a hand to his uncle, he walked towards his parents and hugged them both goodbye.

"I'll be back Wednesday morning. What time do we all meet, and where?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya thought about it. "Jakotsu told me that everyone agreed to meet at Boodan Studio. For the tour, then to do the photo shoot."

Naruto nodded, "Boodan it is."

And with that, the Charismatic Blonde left.



**Wednesday: Boodan Studio.**

"Why wait till now to tell us who we work with?"

Orochimaru smirked, "I wanted you to be surprised."

"Ch," Itachi turned back to the woman on his lap, placing kisses on her neck, causing her to giggle madly. "Stop laughing so much, Sango." He grunted. It was annoying. How could a girl laugh so much?

"Sorry, boo." Sango said, smiling softly. She ground her hips against her boyfriends roughly, causing him to grab onto her waist. Her chocolate brown eyes stare into his black ones lustfully.

"What makes you think we'll work with them? What if we choose their out of out league?"

Orochimaru smirked, his tongue lazily lolling out of his mouth, "Oh, trust me Sas-kun. You _will._"

Sasuke Uchiha scoffed and continued to grope Sakura's breasts. Or…lack there-of. He was getting pretty annoyed. The damn bitch was 25, shouldn't she be developed!?

"Mm, Sasuke…" she moaned. Her pink hair whirling down to her shoulders. Her intense green eyes sparkled with pleasure.

"Damn it. It's late, who and where the hell are they?" Itachi ordered, standing up and uncaringly shoving Sango off his lap.

The woman whimpered, before sitting down in another chair.

Orochimaru smirked, "Here comes one now."

Both brothers turned.

"_**Hell no."**_

The blonde frowned. "Fuck you, Uchiha."

Sakura smirked, "You _wish_."

"I wasn't talking to you, trashbag." Naruto sneered. He watched as the girl glanced at Sasuke, hoping for him to defend her.

He didn't.

Itachi smirked and placed a hand on his younger brother's head, "Look, Sasuke. It's _Charisma_. Wasn't he a friend of yours?"

Sasuke smirked, "As if."

Orochimaru smirked. "Jiraiya." He greeted, shaking the other man's hand.

"Oro, how's it been?" Jiraiya grinned at his old friend. They had planned this from the start. Orochimaru wanted Charisma and The UchihaBoys to work together as a way of punishing the brothers. They let the fame go to their head, and they had the nerve to boss their own manager around.

Sango smirked, "Hard to believe you knew him, he's such a sleazy looking kid."

"You'd know _all about_ sleazy."

All heads turned to the voice.

Itachi and Sasuke immediately tensed, "You've got to be kidding me." They said in unison.

The Brothers of Destruction. Hiei was the one who had spoken. His red eyes were glaring daggers at Sango, whose mouth was opened rather wide.

Gaara barely even looked at Sakura. His eyes were focused solely on the youngest Uchiha.

Sasuke smiled grimly, "What's wrong, Gaara? Still upset about what happened?"

Gaara said nothing.

"Come on, Sakura wanted a _man_ not a _boy_." Sasuke sized up the shorter male and smirked.

Gaara chuckled lowly, "No. What Sakura _wanted _was a **smaller **dick. Mine would have her sore after two rounds. I'm sure you and you're little energizer bunny can just keep going and going and _still_ not tire her out."

Sakura's mouth dropped open. Naruto began to laugh uncontrollably.

Itachi glared angrily and walked towards Gaara, only to have Hiei step in his way.

Both older brothers glared at each other. "Control your brat," Itachi hissed.

"Speak for yours." Hiei snarled.

Sasuke was still shock still at what Gaara had said to him.

"Gentlemen." The deep voice greeted Jiraiya and Orochimaru who were chuckling at the redhead's words.

"Sesshoumaru, good to see you." Orochimaru murmured, his eyes never leaving the models.

"Indeed," the silver-haired male said. "Aren't we missing one?"

"Not anymore!" a voice chirped.

All three managers turned to see the feminine male running towards them, dragging the poor model with him.

"So sorry! Kaggy fell asleep on the bus!" Jakotsu narrowed his eyes at her.

The female model blushed, "Eh heh."

They all stared, even the arguing male models looked at the new female.

"Boys," Orochimaru purred, "Let me introduce you to your final partner, the Kiyoi Ningyoo, Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome smiled, "Hi!" she waved.

Sango and Sakura immediately stood.

"Oh no! Not _her!_" Sakura whined. Sango glared angrily at the gorgeous female. She snuck a look at the males and was enraged to see _**both**_Hiei and Itachi admiring the female.

Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto all stared at the girl also.

"Oh! Um, Hi there," the blonde made his way towards her, smiling warmly, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, AKA _Charisma_."

Kagome smiled sweetly and shook his hand, "Kagome Higurashi, AKA Kiyoi Ningyoo."

"Yeah, I know. I'm a big fan," Naruto smiled, and shifted nervously.

Kagome smiled. She would have no problems with this one.

Hiei nudged Gaara, who nodded, and both made their way over to the female and Naruto.

"My name is Hiei, and this is my younger brother, Gaara. The Brothers of Destruction." Hiei said, shaking Naruto's hand first before shaking Kagome's.

Gaara didn't move, he merely stared at the ground.

Kagome tilted her head, "Gaara-kun?"

He looked up, "H-Hai?"

Kagome giggled, "Hi." She held out her hand.

Gaara slowly shook it and then shook Naruto's.

Kagome smiled at the brothers. "Nice to meet you three." Then, "You all look so much hotter in person!" she blurted out.

Hiei smirked. Naruto grinned. Gaara fiddled with his bandana.

"As are you," Naruto said happily.

Kagome smiled. Her eyes suddenly widened though, when her arm was jerked roughly.

She found herself staring up into the angry face of a _very_ tall female.

"Um, hello." She said nervously.

"Did I _tell___you to talk to me?" Sango glared down. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Kagome stared up at her in confusion. "E-Excuse me?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Drop the act. _Kiyoi_, yeah right! You're probably just another slut who's going to spread her legs any chance she gets for the guys!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed, "Now, really-"

"Shut up, I'm not done!" Sakura flipped her hair behind her, "Listen here, I know that you _think_ you're prettier than Sango and I, but you're not! I'm a **three-time** winner of "Prettiest Face" and Sango here has been nicknamed, "The Busty Babe". All you have is those eyes to work magic for you. Sango and I have what _really_ matters."

Kagome pulled her arm out of Sango's grip. "Prettiest Face huh?" Lifting her leg in an incredible show of flexibility, she kicked Sakura straight in her make-up caked face. Turning to Sango, she smirked, "Nice twins. Too bad their not _identical_,"

Sango glared in outrage, "Why you little-" As she made her way towards the smaller woman, her hand was suddenly caught in a vice-like grip.

"Leave."

Sango stared up in surprise. "W-What?"

Itachi glared, "Leave. Now."

Sasuke nodded towards the knocked-out Sakura, "And take her with you."

"B-But,"

Itachi glared and tightened his grip on her wrist.

Sango frowned and picked up Sakura, giving Kagome one last glare before she stomped off.

Itachi turned to model and smirked, "Some kick." He said.

Kagome smiled grimly, "Comes in handy when I need it."

Sasuke smirked and stood next to his older brother, "We're the UchihaBoys. Sasuke and Itachi."

Kagome nodded, "Yes, I know."

"Well, now that we all know each other. How about some lunch?"



_**Fifteen pages….**_

_**Wow, record for me! XD.**_

_**I couldn't resist posting this up, especially after I botched up the latest EWAGK. I really hope you all like it.**_

_**YES! Hiei is OOC.**_

_**YES! The UchihaBoys start off as asswholes.**_

_**YES! Everything is freaking weird but here I go to explain!**_

If anyone reading this watches wrestling, they probably picked up on the whole, "Charisma," "UchihaBoys," and "Brothers of Destruction" thing. If not, take a look:

HardyBoyz: UchihaBoys

Brothers of Destruction (Kane and The Undertaker): Hiei and Gaara

Charisma (Charismatic Enigma): Naruto.

Now, Even though I gave the Boyz title to the Uchiha's, I gave the personalities of Matt and Jeff to Hiei and Gaara.

Matt, being the older brother (Hiei) is more serious than Jeff, but Jeff is more quiet and poetic (Gaara). Now come on, which one is actually the most quiet? Gaara is A LOT more silent than Hiei. Hiei talks more on YuYu Hakusho than Gaara in Naruto.

I chose the Brothers of Destruction as their title, because of that fact that their NOT blood brothers, like Kane and Undertaker. Sasuke and Itachi ARE blood brothers, therefore, they are the UchihaBoys.

Oh, and Kagome's kick to Sakura's face was supposed to be the "Chick Kick" by Trish Stratus, XD.

_**Translations!**_

_Kichigai- Demented_

_Ikari- Anger_

"**Demented Anger" the name of the gang member who shot Kankurou.**

_Akuji- Wickedness_

_Izanagi- Male who invites_

"**Wicked Male who invites" the name of the male who liked Yukina.**

_Gin Iro Tsuki- Silver Color Moon_

"**Silver Colored Moon" Sesshoumaru's company. The silver of his hair + his crescent.**

_Faito- Fighting Spirit_

**Sango's last name.**

_Amai- Sweet_

_Kusoo- Fantasy_

"**Sweet Fantasy" the company Sakura models for.**

_Kiyoi- Pure_

_Ningyoo- Doll_

"**Pure Doll" Kagome's Title.**

_Abakimasu- Bring to Light_

"**Bring to Light" the company Naruto models for.**

_Boodan- Bullet Proof_

"**Bullet Proof Studio" **

_**Well, that's all for now!**_

_**SabakunoJaganshi.**_


	2. Lunch and Arriving at the House

DISCLAIMER: KNOWING THAT I DON'T OWN ALL THE HOT GUYS I'M USING IN THE FIC BUGS ME

DISCLAIMER: KNOWING THAT I DON'T OWN ALL THE HOT GUYS I'M USING IN THE FIC BUGS ME. XD.

_Chapter 2. Lunch and Arriving at the House._

"I'll have the _Kamameshi_ with a glass of herbal tea, please." Kagome smiled sweetly at the waitress, who continued to gawk at them with her mouth wide open.

"Ye-Yes Ma'am. And you, gentlemen?"

Naruto grinned widely, "Miso Ramen with a tall glass of milk!"

Hiei looked through the menu, his eyes scanning carefully, "I'll have some _Anpan_ and _Karaage_, and a melon _Ramune_."

Gaara shrugged, "_Onigiri _filled with _Umeboshi _and _Sencha_."

The waitress quickly wrote the orders down, before turning to the handsome brothers, a small blush on her pretty face, "And you?"

"_Nikujaga_ and _Umeshu," _Itachi ordered, not even looking at the poor girl.

"I'll have an _Umeshu_, as well, with _Tendon Donburi_."

Scribbling down the rest of the orders, she smiled shyly at the UchihaBoys. "I-I don't mean to be a bother…but could I have your autographs?"

Sasuke snorted, "You say you don't _mean_ to be a bother, but you're doing a damn good job of being bothersome."

Itachi didn't even bother to say "no", he merely chuckled.

The waitress nodded quickly, "O-Okay then. I'll be back with your orders." And she scurried off, tears in her hazel eyes.

Kagome frowned, "That was rude."

"Sorry honey, but people like waiters and petty waitresses aren't worth our time," Itachi said, his lips curled in a sickly-sweet smirk.

Kagome's sapphire eyes flashed, "_I_ was a waitress before I began modeling."

Naruto snickered at the dumbfounded expression on Sasuke's face. Itachi looked a bit taken-back, but said nothing.

Gaara blinked, "You were?" he asked, his voice a quiet murmur.

Kagome smiled, "Hai. It wasn't much, but it put food on the table for me and my boys."

Hiei turned to look at her, as did the rest of the men, "Boys?"

Kagome smiled when the waitress came by, placing their orders in front of them, "Yes, my sons."

The waitress finished placing the last dish on the table before she bowed, "Please, enjoy."

Naruto grinned widely, "Thanks a lot-_Sayuri-san!_" Naruto said after reading her name off her nametag.

Sayuri blushed, "You're Welcome." As she moved to leave, Kagome stopped her. "What is it, did I forget something?"

"Oh, no. The UchihaBoys here want to apologize and they have agreed to sign autographs for you." Kagome full lips smiled deviously.

Sasuke glared, "And when did we agree to-_Son of a bitch!_" His hands dove under the table, his cock throbbing painfully in his hand.

Kagome smirked and turned to look at Itachi, her eyes twinkling, "Isn't that right, _Itachi-kun?"_

The elder Uchiha forced a smile, "Yes, of course."

Sayuri beamed with happiness as they both signed their names on a napkin. "Arigato!" she cried happily.

Both Uchiha brothers gave a stiff nod.

Kagome smiled and sipped her tea, completely ignoring the heated looks sent her way. She watched as Naruto began to slurp up the noodles and giggled, receiving a cheeky grin in reply.

"You sure you want to eat that, Kagome-Chan?" Sasuke asked, a frown on his face.

Kagome looked down at her plate, "Is there something wrong with it?" she asked.

"No…but wouldn't you prefer a _salad_ instead?"

Gaara and Hiei both stopped chewing and glanced at each other, not needing to speak to know they were thinking the same thing, _'What an idiot.'_

Kagome smiled sweetly, "No, actually. Although _you_ could surely use one. Your last cover-shot, I noticed a bit of a _pudge_."

Itachi snickered, his hand fisting his drink.

Naruto laughed loudly, milk coming out of his nose. Gaara licked his lips, a grin forming. Hiei smirked, his eyes shining in amusement.

Sasuke's mouth dropped open, "I _do not_ have a pudge!"

Kagome giggled, "Calm down, you're so gullible."

Sasuke stood, his hands patting his sides, "So, I _don't_ have a pudge, right?"

Kagome smirked, "Of course not, you're thinner than I am."

Sasuke nodded, "Damn Right I am."

Naruto laughed louder, his head falling on top of Gaara's shoulder, who shook his head.

Sasuke tilted his head, "What?"

Itachi sighed, "Foolish Little Brother."

Sasuke waited for a few minutes, before his eyes widened, "Hey! Are you saying I'm _girl_ skinny?"

Kagome sighed, "Give me a break. It's called a running joke."

Sasuke glared angrily, before he turned to his food. "Evil Bitch," he murmured.

Kagome merely smiled.



Jakotsu looked over the papers and nodded. "Okay. Everything is all set; did you handle the House, Sesshoumaru?"

The tall male nodded, "Indeed. They are expected to arrive after their lunch to the House of Moon."

"Speaking of which, this is really good!" Jiraiya popped a piece of Tempura into his mouth, chewing happily.

Orochimaru leaned back in his seat, "Let's hope this all goes well. My clients can be…_bitchy_ at times."

Jakotsu smirked, "Trust me honey, they don't _compare_ to Kagome. She's usually really sweet, but when you upset her, she goes from coy kitten to jungle cat."

Orochimaru purred, "Does she, really?"

"Oh yeah. I remember this one time; my little puppy brought his friends over to a photo session. He had told Kagome that they were huge fans of hers; so of course, she invited them to the shoot. When they were there, one of his friends, a pervert of a man named Miroku, decided that Kagome's cute bum was _too_ tempting. He couldn't help but give it a firm squeeze, but only seconds afterwards, he was knocked out cold."

Jiraiya blinked, "What happened?"

Jakotsu smirked, "She hit him with a steel chair that was being used as a prop." (XD!)

Orochimaru chuckled.

Sesshoumaru's fingers tapped his chin, "I remember Inuyasha mentioning that to our father. It seems Kagome can handle anything these guys throw at her. Not that I'm worried about mine. Hiei and Gaara are very into themselves, especially after both had their hearts torn."

Jakotsu sniffled, "Poor babies. Skankura and Sangwhore didn't deserve them!" (A little something for ya, KakashixAngela. I thought it was funny, XD.)

Sesshoumaru frowned, "No, they didn't. That walking STD affected Gaara so much that he went on hiatus. For five years."

Orochimaru shook his head, "And now, that walking STD is fucking Sasuke…I should really tell him to use a condom."

Jiraiya blinked, "Why haven't you?"

Orochimaru shrugged, "I thought it'd be funny to see him get a disease or something."

All the men laughed.

"Well, they should be finishing up their lunch. Let's go see who's been knocked unconscious."

They all cackled again.



"That was a damn good meal!" Naruto said.

Kagome smiled, "You're right, it was yummy."

Gaara and Hiei nodded, "I liked it," they said in unison.

"It sucked." Sasuke grumbled, but then he smirked, "Kinda makes me wish I ate Sakura instead."

Gaara stiffened, feeling the hand of his brother coming down on his shoulder.

Sasuke raised a brow, before he smirked wider, "What? Never taste Sakura before, Gaara? Well, let me tell you, you missed out."

Gaara's shoulders began to quake. He sucked in a deep breath through clenched teeth before he let it out, a lazy smirk on his lips, "I don't suck on used goods."

Sasuke frowned, "And that means?"

"It means that several men have fucked Sakura before, and that you were just tasting _their_ dicks."

Naruto gagged, "Gross Man. How many guys was she with before you hooked up with her?"

Gaara frowned, "Anytime we would have sex, she'd call out the name of a different man. Before this assclown," he tilted his head towards Sasuke, "It was at least ten different names."

Kagome frowned and stroked Gaara's back, "That's awful."

Naruto shook his head, "Why did you stay with her?"

Hiei closed his eyes, "He loved her." Hiei knew the feeling.

Gaara nodded, his eyes down-cast. "Hai…I loved her."

Naruto sighed, "Sorry, man. I know how you feel though."

Sasuke stopped, his eyes wide, "You do?"

Naruto glared, "Of course, remember Hinata?"

Sasuke looked away, "Oh…right." He held in his laughter.

Kagome tilted her head, "What happened?"

"She was a lesbian."

Itachi chuckled.

"It's not funny. She was using me as a cover for her perfect little family, not wanting them to know that she was a lesbian. I forgave her, and we're good friends…but it still hurt."

Kagome nodded, "I know how you feel."

They all glanced at her, and she smiled, "Is it my turn to share? Okay, I had a crush on this guy for a really long time. He was always with me and we'd always laugh and mess around…then I found out he was not only gay, but engaged to my manager."

"Jakotsu?" Gaara asked, his voice soft.

"Yes, indeed." Kagome giggled.

"Wow, you all have such sad stories…Itachi and I have _never_ had something like that happen to us."

"Gee, I wonder why," Hiei glared.

They all walked around for a while, before they spotted their managers waving them down.

"Kaggy!" Jakotsu squealed.

"Jakky!"

Orochimaru nodded, "Boys."

"Ch."

Jiraiya smirked, "Brat."

"Perv."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Gaara, Hiei."

"Sesshoumaru. Hn." (Nice sequence, hm? XD.)

"We made sure that the House of Moon will fit to your desires. Is there anything you all want to get from home to bring to the House?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"The dogs." Hiei and Gaara said in unison. They would not live anywhere without their beloved pets.

"Iruka and Kakashi." Naruto said. His trainers and parents followed him everywhere.

"Sango." Itachi said, smirking over at Hiei, who merely crossed his arms.

"Sakura." Sasuke said, enjoying the glare on Gaara's face.

"My babies." Kagome said at once, shooting a dirty look at the UchihaBoys.

"Oh yes, of course! Your sons are already at the House of Moon, Kaggy. Inuyasha dropped them off."

Kagome smiled happily, "Then I'm good."

The rest nodded in affirmative.

"Good, we will make sure to pick them up," Jiraiya spoke.

"Maybe I should go with you to get the dogs," Gaara murmured, "Jakku and Rakki aren't very good with strangers."

Sesshoumaru waved a hand in the air, "I'll go, they know me already."

The dog owners nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled. You all can make you're way to the House of Moon."



"Wow, what a great place." Kagome said in awe, her pretty eyes darting all about. She "cooed and gasped" at everything, which was too cute.

"Ch, our penthouse is better," Sasuke scoffed.

Hiei and Gaara made their way around the House with ease. They had been in Sesshoumaru's home many times before.

Naruto, along with Kagome gawked at the large fountain- in _the living room!_

"Wow," both whispered.

"Don't you guys _use_ to money you make? We have **thousands** of fountains in out house," Sasuke exclaimed.

Kagome smiled, "It's just the boys and me, and we don't need a large home. We keep living in my grandfather's shrine in Tokyo."

Naruto nodded, "And I still live with my dad and my pops."

Hiei shrugged, "Gaara and I have our own house, but we don't make it our mission to _flaunt_ our money."

Itachi glared, "Just what are you insinuating?"

Hiei didn't answer, causing the Uchiha to growl.

"I hope you don't mean that _I_ flaunt my money, Hiei. I just happen to have expensive tastes." Sesshoumaru walked in, holding the leashes of two very _big_ dogs.

"Jakku!" Gaara called out, his arms wide open. The giant Great Dane bounded over to him, his pink tongue lolling out, and ready to lick his master's face off.

"Rakki, here boy!" Hiei grinned as the St. Bernard skidded to a stop at his feet, standing up on his hind legs, towering over his owner to lap at his neck eagerly.

Kagome smiled, "Oh, how cute."

"That's disgusting," Itachi said, watching as the Great Dane jumped up and proceeded in knocking the short redhead onto the ground. Licking up his pale face happily.

Naruto blinked, "Wow…those are big dogs." He said, a nervous look in his eye.

"Don't worry; they won't do anything to you while we're here."

He let out a sigh of relief, "Good."

Kagome blinked suddenly when both dogs turned to her. "Uhm, Hi!" she said, her hand waving.

The dogs let out little yips before running over to her.

"Jakku!"

"Rakki!"

They didn't even slow down.

Kagome yelped as both dogs jumped on her, crawling on top of her and licking her all over the place.

"Hehehe! It tickles, stop it!" she laughed loudly, her arms flailing around, causing the dogs to wag their tales.

"Get them off," Itachi ordered gruffly, "They'll hurt her."

"Go kill yourself, they're just playing," Hiei said, a ticked off look on his face.

"Yes, well, they happen to weigh more than she does, they could accidentally cause an injury."

Gaara tilted his head, "I don't remember the last time Jakku or Rakki were this playful."

He watched as the dogs continued to sniff and lick the model, who laughed harder.

"Heh, that's cute." Naruto took out his cell phone, "I want a picture!"

Kagome looked over at the camera and smiled, bringing both dogs' heads to her cheeks, "Cheese!"

Naruto laughed and snapped the picture.

Shaking his head, Gaara tugged on Jakku's leash, "Come on buddy, ease up."

The Great Dane obediently retreated from the female and sat next to his master's legs.

The St. Bernard returned to Hiei's side, his tail wagging furiously.

"Well," Kagome got up, fixing up her clothes, "That was fun!" What would come next though, wouldn't be.

"Well, well."

Kagome sighed, her beautiful smile now gone. "Hello, Sango."

Sango smirked cruelly before walking completely past a growling Rakki and a glaring Hiei. She took her place at Itachi side, her arm wrapped around his waist, her brown hair resting on his shoulder.

"Hey there, handsome." Sango turned, purposely making eye contact with Hiei, before pressing her large breasts against the Itachi's well-built chest.

Hiei patted Rakki's head. "Don't worry boy, you can go over and smell Kagome to get the stench of dirty, filthy, rotten, disgusting, trashbag hoe out of your nose."

Sango's eyes narrowed, "What did you just say you little dwarf!?"

Hiei bit back a growl.

"Why, all he said was the truth, dear Sango."

The taller woman's eyes turned to the petite raven.

"I could smell you yards away, smells a bit fishy. How longs it been since you washed up down there?"

Sango hissed angrily and stalked over to the smaller girl, who stood her ground.

"You know, I really missed out on not hitting you earlier, I'll just do it now!" Her fist flew in the direction of Kagome's face.

Hiei bit the inside of his lip. Sango was known for being strong…she could rather easily break Kagome's jaw. He couldn't help but feel worried for the sweet woman.

Kagome ducked, and she smirked when she heard the loud cry of pain. She had heard Sakura sneaking up behind her, and had sued the slut to her advantage. Now there would be a big ugly bruise on that make-up clad plastic face.

Sweeping a leg under the taller woman's knees, she kicked her down and planted her foot against Sango's abdomen.

A groan escaped the woman's mouth, and she curled over in a little ball. Her chocolate eyes looked over at Itachi, pleading him to help her, only to see cold black eyes staring back at her, a bit of amusement lurking deep in the bottomless pits.

Gaara and Naruto both stood to the side. Naruto's eyes were wide. "Wow! That was cool!" Naruto yelled, his fist in the air.

"Keep your voice down!"

Naruto whipped around, "Dads!"

Kakashi walked in, wearily holding all of his and Iruka's luggage. "Hello, Naruto." He panted, the only visible eye half-lidded.

Iruka ruffled his son's hair, "Hey there, have you eaten?"

Naruto nodded proudly.

"Good boy!" Iruka embraced the blonde fondly.

Gaara watched, a small smile forming on his lips. It must be nice…to still have parents to care for you.

He looked over at Hiei, who gave him a small smile. He smiled back.

But then again, Hiei was better than his parents ever were.

"I'd like for you all to meet who I will be working with!" Naruto said happily, "See him? That's Gaara Sabaku! He's one-half of "The Brothers of Destruction" and Hiei over there, he's the second part."

Gaara twitched when both males gave him a smile and he nervously grinned back, running a hand through his hair. Jakku barked beside him and received a pat on the head for the distraction.

"My, what a big dog," Kakashi examined it with an approving gaze.

"That one is just as big," Iruka pointed over to Rakki. Hiei raised a hand in greeting, receiving two in return.

"Oh and those two are the UchihaBoys, you remember." Naruto said, his voice quiet.

"We sure do," Kakashi glared at the brothers, who merely scoffed.

"And this! This is the Kiyoi Ningyoo! Kagome, meet my parents." He pushed her into them.

"Hi," Kagome said shyly, a pretty blush on her cheeks. She shook each of their hands.

"Wow, you're even prettier up close!" Iruka gushed, causing Kagome to smile.

"Thank You," she said brightly, as she opened her mouth to say more, there was a sudden shout.

"_Mommy!"_

Kagome whirled around, catching her sons in mid-air. "Guys, I told you not to jump like that! You could seriously get hurt!"

Both redheads grinned cheekily.

"But we didn't we haven't and we never _will_ get hurt," the taller one said, mirth twinkling in his emerald green eyes.

Kagome poked him on the nose, "Don't use your amazing smartness on _me_ mister! Save it for school."

The smaller, hyper redhead looked behind her, "Wow…those are big doggies!"

Kagome smiled, "Indeed they are. Be careful not to scare them, okay?"

The smaller boy looked up at her with sparkling forest green eyes, "Can we ride them!?"

A couple fop chuckled sounded throughout the room.

"Their not horses, honey."

"But they could be! They're huge, _this big_!" he made a measurement with his hands.

Kagome smiled, "You can play with the doggies after you've said hi to everyone, now. Introduce yourselves."

The smaller one faced the crowd, "Hi! My name is Higurashi Shippou! I am five years old and I don't wanna be a grown up!"

Naruto and Iruka laughed.

Hiei stared at the kid with wide eyes, "Hey, Gaara. He looks like you. They _both_ look like you!"

Gaara blinked, "They do…"

Kagome smiled, "Same red hair…same red eyes all three of you!"

The bigger one blinked innocently, "Hello, my name is Higurashi Kurama! I am eight years old…will you be our daddy?" he asked, his forest green eyes locked with Gaara's teal aquamarine.

The biggest redhead blushed, "Ah…"

Kagome chuckled, "You can't ask every male you see me working with that question, Kurama. You'll scare them away."

When the younger redhead frowned sadly, Gaara spoke up.

"They can call me Otou...if it's okay with you," he looked at Kagome and watched as she smiled slowly.

"I think that'd be wonderful," she whispered, blushing prettily.

Hiei smirked and nudged his younger brother who pulled his bandana over his eyes in embarrassment.

"Then that means I'm your uncle," Hiei mused. He watched as the littlest redhead flew up into Gaara's arms, while the bigger redhead, Kurama, walked up to him and smiled.

"Hi uncle!" he said cheekily.

Hiei grinned.

"Hey, Hey! I wanna be related to you too!" Naruto pouted.

"Of course! How can we forget cousin Naruto?" Kagome smiled and embraced the blonde, who grinned happily.

The rest began to talk amongst themselves, not noticing the forlorn looks on the UchihaBoys's face and the anger on the faces of the two women on their laps.



_**Haha. XD.**_

_**Alright then. So it's a KNOWN fact that both Matt and Jeff Hardy love animals. Now, Jeff had a dog named Jack, who was sadly, killed in the fire where Jeff's house burned down. RIP little Jack! **_

_**I couldn't find the name for Jack in Japanese, so I used the closest thing. Jakku in Japan, means Jack (cards) in English. Jack also wasn't a Great Dane. I didn't really know what breed Jack was, but he was one of those really small, cute dogs. I couldn't really picture Gaara with a small dog though…XD.**_

_**Now, Matt's dog, Lucas is some type of small dog also. It's all white and it fits in his arms! XD he's so adorable! But then again, try seeing Hiei with a dog like that! XD. Also, I couldn't find "Lucas" in Jap, so I used Rakki (Lucky) it was as good as it could get.**_

_**Ha! BOTH Shippou AND Kurama are Kag's kids! XD.**_

_**Don't worry, UchihaBoys will get some loving too…after their done being asswholes. XD.**_

Kamameshi- rice topped with vegetables and chicken or seafood, then baked in an individual-sized pot

Anpan- sweet bun filled with red bean(anko) paste.

Kaarage- bite-sized pieces of chicken, fish, octopus, or other meat, floured and deep fried. Common izakaya food, also often available in convenience stores.

Ramune- a carbonated soft drink that come in many flavors.

Onigiri- balls of rice with a filling in the middle. Japanese equivalent of sandwiches.

Umeboshi- small, pickled ume fruit. Usually red and very sour, often served with bento lunch boxes or as a filling for onigiri.

Sencha- steam treated green tea leaves then dried.

Nikujaga- beef and potato stew, flavoured with sweet soy.

Umeshu- a Japanese liqueur made from steeping _ume_ fruits (while still unripe & green) in alcohol.

Doburi- big bowl full of hot steamed rice with various savory toppings.

Tendon- topped with tempura (battered shrimp and vegetables).

_**Till next time!**_

_**Review!**_

_**SabakunoJaganshi**_

OH!

REVIEWERS!

One of my anon reviwers has asked me if this _has_ to be a harem. I wanted it to be one, but I'll elt you guys vote on it!

Alternative Endings:

Gaa/Kag

Hiei/Kag

Naru/Kag

Ita/Kag

Sasu/Kag

OR

The Harem!

Kag/Gaa/Sasu/Hiei/Ita/Naru

VOTE!


	3. Getting to Know Each Other

DISCLAIMER: NOOOOOOO DON'T OWN

DISCLAIMER: NOOOOOOO DON'T OWN!

_Note: Okay…so the plan was that I was to update "Gala Night" next…only I'm having a bit of trouble with the way it flows…_

_To my fans: YOUR APPRECIATION IS __**EVERYTHING**_.



_Chapter 3. Getting to Know Each Other._

The UchihaBoys stared at the cozy scene of the "family" before them. Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance while Itachi merely frowned. The women on their laps, however, were anything but placid.

"_**Sons?!"**_

Shippou jumped at the loud screech and hid behind Gaara's legs. The older redhead pulled his bandana back up towards his forehead. His electrifying green eyes met Kagome's azure blue before said woman turned to the other female.

"Yes, my sons." Kagome confirmed, a pretty smile on her face as she gazed adoringly at her children.

Sakura smirked nastily, "So you _aren't_ a virgin? My, oh my, all the lies." She sauntered forward, her red high-heels clicking as she walked. She smirked as she walked past Gaara, who immediately side-stepped, picking up Shippou as he moved.

"Otou?" Shippou whispered.

Gaara merely patted the boy's back. "I just don't want to touch her." He smirked when he heard Naruto's snicker from behind him.

Sakura hissed angrily at the blonde before turning back to the smaller female, "So the "Kiyoi Ningyoo" isn't as pure as she claims. Must have been some cock to get you to make two of them. Tell me, who's the father?"

Kagome stared, her eyes wide. "Excuse me?" How dare this bitch use such language in front of her children?

Hiei kept his hands on Kurama's shoulders, an annoyed look on his face. What the hell had Gaara seen in this bitch?

"It isn't any of your business and I'd appreciate it if you didn't speak that way in front of my nephews." The cold voice had everyone in the room quivering. Even the eldest Uchiha had to admit that the short male had a very spooky sounding voice when upset.

"Ch, you're actually accepting them as your nephews?"

Hiei bit the inside on his cheek.

Sango chuckled and stood, her manicured nails slipping into her hair to push it away from her shoulder. "I mean, there could be something _wrong_ with them."

Kagome stiffened.

Sango chuckled cruelly, "They were probably born retard-"

_WHAM!_

Sango stared up in shock.

Hell, _everyone_ stared in shock.

Kagome covered her mouth with her hand before she frowned, "Kurama," she scolded, her voice astonished.

Hiei blinked down at the redhead, who frowned in return. "Forgive me, mother…"

Naruto began to laugh, rolling on the floor, "Y-You got sucker punched by an eight year old!"

Sango stood, her eyes blazing as she reached for the boy, only to have her wrist caught in a vice-like grip.

"Don't even _think_ about it. I'll hit you myself if you so much as touch his hair," Hiei snarled.

Sango swallowed nervously and yanked her hand out of the strong grip, falling backwards on her ass from the pressure.

Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples, "Can we just sit and talk?"

"As if, bitch. Look at what you did to my face!"

Sakura's right cheek was a dark purple color, the effect of the punch by Sango who had been aiming for Kagome but missed.

"I'll _never_ forgive you!"

Sango touched her bottom lip, feeling the bit of blood.

"Little fucker," she muttered.

Gaara moved to sit down on the couch, pulling Shippou into his lap. Jakku sprawled out next to his legs, the dog's golden eyes closing. Gaara motioned with his head for Hiei to sit next to him.

"You mentioned talking," Gaara spoke softly, watching with warm eyes as Shippou pressed their hands together, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Your hands are bigger than mine!" the redheaded boy shouted excitedly.

Kurama grinned from his place on Hiei's lap, "His feet are bigger too!"

Hiei smirked playfully, "Well you know what they say about the size of a man's…never mind." Hiei finished quickly seeing the look Gaara sent his way.

Kagome blushed and covered her face. Perverted thoughts about the redhead's endowment running through her head.

"Well, how about we just get to know each other a bit better?" Naruto said, sitting on another couch in between his parents.

"Sounds good." Kagome said smiling.

"Alrighty then…" Naruto began. "Uh, I was an orphan before Iruka and Kakashi took me in. I don't really remember my real parents…Kakashi knew my dad though…says I look just like him. I've been modeling for a while now. I…like ramen. I _am_ a natural blonde. I guess that's all."

Kagome smiled softly, "You're an amazing person. Your parents are equally amazing to have taken you in. You have such kindness, you're funny and you're really adorable."

Naruto smiled back, his eyes half-lidding.

"An orphan? Gross. Did you have to eat worms?" Sakura asked.

Everyone stared at her.

"You're not very bright, are you?" Kurama asked softly.

Sakura glared, "You're not very tall, are you?"

"I'm eight." Kurama responded.

Sasuke groaned and rubbed his temples, "Just go to bed Sakura, you're giving me a fucking headache."

Sakura frowned, "I'm sorry love, would you like to me to rub your back?"

Itachi turned towards Sango. "Take her and leave. Now." His voice was flat. No room for argument.

Sango huffed angrily and grabbed Sakura by the wrist, dragging her up the stairs and into one of the many rooms there.

Kagome winced when the door slammed, before turning to the UchihaBoys. "Well…how about you both go next."

Sasuke shrugged, "I'll tell you when I feel like it."

Itachi cuffed him in the back of the head. "We were born rich…our family had a large industry. We never really thought of modeling, only Orochimaru refused to take no for an answer."

Sasuke rubbed the back of his head, glaring at his older brother, "We've been modeling for a total of seven years now…" Was all he said.

Kagome nodded slowly, "Alright then, boys?" she asked, turning to Gaara and Hiei.

"We met under…_interesting _circumstances. My twin sister was dating Gaara's older brother." Hiei began.

Kagome's eyes widened, "A twin? Wow, she must be gorgeous."

Hiei blinked, an eyebrow rising.

Kagome smiled, "I mean you're very handsome…your sister must be lovely."

Hiei nodded, "She is…" he murmured softly.

Gaara rested his head on his brother's shoulder, knowing that he needed it at the moment.

Hiei's hand gently fisted into his brother's red locks before he continued. "Well, during the time Gaara was deep into…well…"

Gaara had quickly pulled down his bandana, covering his eyes completely. His back had stiffened, but his head remained on Hiei's shoulder. Without realizing it, he had pulled Shippou closer to his chest.

Shippou tilted his head, he ear pressed against the red colored mesh shirt. "Your heart is beating really fast, are you sick?" He questioned innocently.

Gaara didn't answer; instead he rubbed the five-year-olds back.

Kagome's eyes narrowed a bit. Whatever Hiei was about to say…was something that bothered Gaara deeply.

"Honey," Kagome said, her eyes staring into Kurama's. "Why don't you take your brother outside? You can play but no wandering."

Kurama understood immediately. "Of course, mother." Giving his uncle a hug, he quickly walked to his mother, gave her a kiss on the cheek, hugged his cousin Naruto, Cousin Naruto's parents and Sesshoumaru before he walked over to Gaara and Shippou.

"Come on, Ship." Kurama patted Gaara's hand, before grabbing Shippou.

"No!" Shippou protested, reaching for Gaara.

"Sweetie-," Kagome began.

"Didn't say bye!" Shippou wailed.

Gaara pulled his bandana off his eyes a bit, before holding his arms out. Shippou jumped into his arms and pulled his face down, kissing his Otou on the cheek. "Bye, bye, Otou! Feel better!" Shippou kissed his uncle good bye as well, before being lead out by Kurama.

"Jakku, Rakki. Follow them," Hiei said softly. He watched as both dogs stood, before loping off towards the kids.

Gaara watched them go before he looked back up at the people in front of him. "I was drug addicted. Meth, crack, cocaine…I was shit. I was doing nothing with myself…I didn't want to do anything with myself. I used to care…but it stopped when I was a kid. My father went missing…probably wanting to move someplace else. He actually _hired_ my own uncle to kill me."

Kagome stared, her eyes watering. Her pale hands shook as she put them up to cover her lips.

Gaara risked a glance at the others in the room. Everyone looked rather solemn.

_Except…_

"Damn. The hell did you do to your old man?"

Gaara's green eyes zeroed in on Sasuke. His lips parted, "I killed my mom."

…

Gaara winced when Hiei's knuckles connected with his shoulder. He looked to the ground, rubbing his shoulder.

"He did _not_ kill his mother," Hiei told them, glaring at Gaara, "She died giving birth to him."

Kagome swallowed, "Oh, I'm so sorry…"

Naruto nodded, "I am too, man."

Gaara shook his head, "It's nothing…finish the story, Hiei."

Hiei licked his slightly chapped lips before continuing, "Gaara and I didn't know much about each other then. I knew from his brother that he did drugs; he knew that I was the leader of a gang from my twin. One of my gang members wanted Yukina as his own… and he thought the best way to get her was to start a fight. Then another pulled out a gun…aiming for my sister…shooting Kankurou instead. Gaara had shoved Yukina out of the way, not knowing that Kankurou was right behind them…he died instantly."

"The funeral was actually the first time Hiei and I ever talked…from then on, we've been inseparable." Gaara finished.

Kagome wiped her tear-stained cheeks with the back of her hand and smiled a watery smile. "It's a good thing too, neh? Look at you both now, you're famous models."

Naruto tilted his head a bit, "Do…do you still do drugs?" he asked, his eyes searching Gaara's.

The redhead shook his head, "I smoke sometimes though," he admitted, "and I kinda overdose on sleeping pills…but nothing major."

"It's hard to stop an addiction, you were very brave and you look really well," Iruka told him, smiling sincerely.

The redhead's lips twitched.

Sasuke stared hard at the redhead, "When Sakura and you broke up…did you turn to drugs?"

Gaara glared, "What I did after Sakura left me was writing. Write and paint. I didn't need to turn to drugs for two reasons. One: Hiei would have kicked my ass to the moon and back, and Two: I'm not stupid."

Hiei smirked, "Well said."

Itachi had remained silent, his eyes focused on the stainless walls.

Sasuke nudged him in the arm, "What's up?" he murmured.

Itachi shook his head, "Nothing."

Kakashi rose an eyebrow, "Nothing you want to talk about? Or nothing at all?"

Itachi glared, "Nothing at all."

Naruto rolled his eyes. _Ass. _He turned towards Kagome.

"You're up!" he beamed.

Kagome smiled. "All right then, I was just a schoolgirl, living in a shrine. My dad died when I was really young and I don't remember him much, but I always had my mom, grandpa, and my baby brother. I never really thought of modeling, I was in medical school, studying to become a doctor. It wasn't until I was about 19 that a friend of mine entered my name a modeling contest as a joke. I mean, I was half the size of some of the girls and I wasn't as thin, imagine _my _surprise when I won."

She grinned, "Jakotsu was actually there, scouting for new talent. After the contest, he approached me and asked if I'd ever considered modeling and that how I came to be."

Gaara tilted his head, "And the boys?" he asked quietly.

Kagome smiled, "Oh, yes. My angels. Well, it was just after my first photo shoot. I was on my way home, when I passed by a group of boys. They were all huddled together, as if they were staring at something special. I didn't know why at the time, but I just felt compelled to see what was going on."

She sighed, rubbing her temples. "When I made my way to the center of the boys…I realized why they were gathered around. It was a fight. Kurama was fighting off two older boys at once, protecting Shippou, who was crouched on the ground. Kurama was actually getting the upper hand…when another boy jumped in. Once I saw the blood…I instantly stepped in. After yelling and cursing and even swinging at the teenagers, they backed off. I took Kurama and Shippou to the hospital, where I found out that they were homeless. It was heartbreaking…Kurama was only 6…and Shippou…was barely a toddler. I took them in after having done a lot of paperwork…it turns out their parents had been murmured by a gang."

Hiei clenched his fists, "A gang, hn?"

Kagome's eyes widened, "Oh, Hiei, I didn't mean to…I'm sorry," she apologized quickly.

Hiei shook his head, "Don't be…I'm alright," he said.

There was intense, heavy silence for a while. Everyone kept avoiding meeting each other's gaze, not wanting to start anything stupid.

"Well, how about we look at the rooms? Gaara and Hiei can take the room they usually take, and the rest of you can look around and choose." Sesshoumaru waved a hand around his home.

Kagome smiled and stood, "Sounds great. I should get the boys," As she turned to the double-doors leading to the Garden, she stopped. "Well, looks like I won't have to."

Naruto turned his head and laughed, "Hey, that's cool!"

The rest turned to see Jakku, striding in with Shippou on his back. After a few seconds, Rakki appeared, Kurama balanced on his back.

"If you two fall and break anything on your bodies you're so grounded," Kagome warned, her eyes flashing in panic.

Naruto grinned and rested an arm around her waist, "Aw, come on. I doubt they'll get hurt, I used to do things like this all the time and I came out fine!"

Iruka and Kakashi coughed. "Yes, fine after all those visits to the hospital." Iruka grinned at Kagome, "He grew up breaking himself in all the wrong places."

Kagome grinned back, "I hear ya, Kurama studies Karate and he isn't afraid to let anyone know it. It's been more than just a few times that he's come home with scrapes and bruises." She gave a melodramatic sob and picked Kurama up and off of Rakki, who began to bark, his tail wagging, "You're going to break mommy's heart if you keep getting in all these fights!"

Kurama flushed in embarrassment, his face turning a shade darker than his hair, "Mother, I need air to live!"

"So hold your breath because I'm not done!" And she squeezed him some more.

Shippou laughed before jumping off of Jakku.

Gaara opened his arms, catching the miniature redhead, "Do you want to fall on your head and die?" the older redhead asked, his eyes stern.

Shippou slowly tilted his head, "…Noooo…"

"Well then, you shouldn't be jumping off a dog four times your size," Gaara grinned and re-adjusted the redhead so that he was comfortable.

Hiei ran a hand through his spiky locks, "Out of curiosity, how do you intend on making this shoot work?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, "The others and I have talked it over. Kagome will be placed with each of you, sometimes in a group, sometimes just two at a time. After a couple of photos, there will be a total of four group shots. Kagome will be kneeling in between the legs of one of the brothers," Sesshoumaru nodded to the UchihaBoyz, "Then we'll mold everyone else into the picture."

Itachi and Sasuke shared a glance. Kagome would be kneeling in between the legs of one of them…but who?

Kagome set Kurama down, who sighed and gasped for air, "What about wardrobe?"

"The boys will all be shirtless, and you will be in some type of lingerie, it was Jiraiya's idea."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Of course it was. Old pervert."

Sasuke checked his watch, surprised to see that it was nearly evening. "We should probably pick out our rooms if we need to get up early tomorrow."

Sesshoumaru nodded and stood, "Your meeting will be around 6:30. Have a good night," With a low bow, Sesshoumaru left the room.

Kakashi and Iruka stood, "Come Naruto, we'll be in the room next to yours," Iruka said, placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Alright," the blonde agreed, "Sleep well, Kagome," he grinned and wrapped his arms around her, shuddering as she tiptoed up to kiss his forehead.

"Sleep well, Naru-chan!" she beamed, "Sleep well, Iruka-san, Kakashi-san."

The parents gave the girl a smile and wished her the same.

Naruto patted Kurama and Shippou's heads, "Night, little dudes." He nodded to Gaara who nodded back and shook hand with Hiei. When he turned to the UchihaBoys, though, he gave them an awkward tilt of the head, before hurrying off with his parents.

Kagome grinned and turned around, letting out a squeak when her nose connected with a hard chest, looking up, she smiled, "Gomen, Itachi-kun."

The older male shrugged it off, "See you in the morning," he said, walking past her, gently brushing his shoulder against hers.

Kagome smiled, "Kay." When she turned, she found herself staring up at Sasuke. "Oh! Uhm, goodnight, Sasuke-kun,"

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah." And he too, shrugged past her gently.

The only people left in the living room now, were the Brothers of Destruction and the Kiyoi Ningyoo and her sons.

Gaara smiled lightly, before gesturing towards his arms.

Kagome looked at his arms and smiled.

Shippou had fallen asleep.

"He's become so attached to you…" she said, her voice warm.

Gaara nodded, "I feel the same way. I feel as his he's my own…and he is. He's my boy," he looked quickly up at Kagome, his eyes wide, "If that's okay with you, I mean."

Kagome giggled, "It's awesome, Gaara."

They shared a grin.

Hiei and Kurama glanced at each other and grinned. Oh, the chemistry!

"Well, how's about we get these carrot-heads to bed, hn?" Hiei grabbed Kurama by the ankle, causing the eight-year-old to laugh. Hiei chuckled and swung the boy a little, cradling him so that he was comfortable. "Why not pick the room across from ours? That way, we'll be close if you need me- uh, _us_." Hiei corrected, his eyes widening at his mistake.

Gaara caught it though, and his eyes narrowed a bit in surprise. Did Hiei like Kagome?

Kagome smiled, "Great idea! The boys will be thrilled."

All together they began to walk up the long stairs.

--

_Ugh, I'm in pain!_

_Stupid immune system. I swear, I hate my system…anyway, I hope this was alright...vote on which I should update next, "At Long Last" or "Gala Night."_


End file.
